Showing Her Love
by SweetChiari
Summary: Madison wants to show Sakura that she loves her, but how will she do that? And, will her plan work? English dub names are used!


Madison's beautiful indigo eyes were watching Sakura Avalon as the 11 year old girl spoke to her cousin and best friend. When Sakura stopped speaking, it was very obvious that her friend was lost in her eyes and it only made Sakura stare back in confusion. "Hey, Madison, you're still alive, right?" When Sakura spoke, it was like a bomb had exploded in Madison's brain and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, of course Sakura. I was listening." She lied, but Sakura let it go as she simply sighed at the girl. _She look so lost in thought. I wonder why. _Sakura thought as she gazed at her best friend. Because Madison was lost in thought in Sakura's beauty and kindness, she started to think about her own feelings for the brunette. _I really want to show her that I love her. _Madison thought. She then mentally snapped her fingers as she had an idea. "Hey, Sakura, wait up!" Madison had to hurry up and catch up to Sakura before the girl leaves for cheer leading practice. Sakura turned towards her best friend, but unlike with Li, she was very patient with no extra personality shift towards Madison. Speaking of which, she missed him. He had to go back to Hong Kong and neither of them knew when and if he would be back.

"Yes, Madison. What is it?" Sakura asked Madison, slowing down her pace so Madison could catch up to her. When Madison caught up to her, Madison huffed slightly as she had to catch her breath.

"Since today is Wednesday, do you want to hang out at my house for the weekend starting Thursday?" Madison asked. _If she doesn't say yes to this idea, my plan is ruined! All I need to do is show her that I love her, but I hope she won't hate me for it. _Madison thought with a lot of worry as she started over Sakura. The slightly taller girl stared over Madison with an amused expression. _She looks so worried. Does she think that I'm going to say no? _Sakura inwardly sighed and she stared at Madison in her eyes as she held the girl by her shoulders.

"Madison, we've been best friends for ages, of course I'm saying yes!" Sakura answered, easing her friend's worries as she gave Sakura that same beautiful smile that made Sakura shiver in happiness. Madison was very happy and Sakura could tell. It was almost like Madison had angel wings growing out of her back out of extreme happiness. With her plan working out so far, Madison could breathe a little and she went about her day as usual. However, when she got home, she started to fix up an empty bedroom that her mother had let her use for her 'personal needs'. As she grabbed all of the tools she would use, she then had a feeling of uncertainty creeping on her.

"I hope this works, I mean, Sakura is purely straight while I love her." Madison spoke to herself as she gazed over everything she had. She even had rope that she would use for the occasion. She wanted to make Sakura hers since Li left, but she also knew that the love that Sakura has for him is extremely strong. She didn't want to force Sakura to just forget Li, but she just wanted to let Sakura know that she loves her.

Madison made sure that she had the sleeping drug over as she didn't want to accidentally put the drug into her own food, which would ruin the surprise that she had for Sakura. As she made sure to hide the drug, she was wondering how she would prepare the room since she would need Sakura asleep for her to make her room presentable. As Madison thought it over, her mother came into her room. "You look lost in thought." Her mother's words frightened Madison and the girl almost fell of her bed, but her mother caught her.

"Just don't overdo it, Madison." She warned her lovely daughter. Madison knew what her mother meant and she sighed.

...

It was finally Thursday and needless to say, Madison was very nervous. But, her mother smoothed her by whispering sweet murmurs to her. "Just take it slow and don't hurt yourself or her." Her mother warned. Madison promised that she wouldn't hurt Sakura, but she never exactly promised to not hurt herself.

She arrived at school as she looked for Sakura. Sakura's sweet giggle erupted from behind her and Madison turned around to face her best friend. "My dad said yes, so you have me for the whole weekend." Madison smiled at the news and she hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura laughed at her best friend's happiness and she hugged her back.

As they went through the school day, Madison was getting more nervous as time went by. When the ending of school had finally came, Madison was ready to leave. Sakura noticed that Madison had the case of the jitters and she went towards her. "Don't be so nervous. Remember, I am here for you." Sakura reminded Madison as Madison smiled at Sakura. _I'm so nervous and I feel like I'm about to burst! _Madison was extremely nervous. When her mother had finally arrived to pick them up. she noticed how Madison was and she took it as her job as her mother to comfort her. It took a loving pat from her mother to calm Madison down. As Madison heard the soft whispers of her mother, she felt like she was relieved of something very personal.

"You look depressed, Madison. I keep telling you, don't worry." Her mother slightly scolded her when they had got home. Madison looked everywhere except for her mother. Her mother pulled her chin up to make Madison look at her. "You're doing great so far." She tells her with a small grin. Sakura noticed the small scene between Madison and her mother and she ran up to Madison when her mother left the two girls alone.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked, holding Madison's hand. Madison noticed the slight worried tone that was mixed in with anger in Sakura's voice and she knew that she had to calm Sakura. The two girls were both still in their school uniforms, but they both agreed to change clothes after dinner as they were too tired to change at the moment.

"Nothing. Mother was just telling me that she was proud of me. That's all." Madison's words weren't exactly a lie, so she felt grateful that she wasn't really lying to Sakura about her words. Madison's mother grinned at the two girls. _Did Sakura really think that I would really hurt my own daughter? But, one thing is for sure is that quick defensiveness towards Madison. _She thought.

Madison and Sakura talked in Madison's large room. To Madison's delight and surprise, there was no mentioning of Li from Sakura's mouth the whole time Sakura spoke. Everything Sakura mostly talked about was either her designs or just about her in general. "Madison. Damn it, Madison." Sakura's voice had now registered in Madison's ears and she glanced up at Sakura to see the girl slightly disappointed in her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to." Madison tells Sakura and Sakura let it go for the moment.

"You're lost in thought and something's wrong. Please promise me that you would tell me what's wrong after dinner." Sakura spoke to Madison with a low tone, telling Madison that Sakura was very worried about her.

"I promise to tell you after dinner." Madison tells Sakura, making the brown-haired girl smile at her friend.

"Good." Sakura's simple phrase made Madison worry as she had to secretly grab the drug from her room without Sakura seeing the bottle. When Madison was safely able to leave the room with the bottle, she told Sakura that she could do anything in her room as Madison was going to help her mother cook dinner. When Madison got down the stairs without embarrassing herself, her mother caught her before she fell.

"My, my, aren't you a clumsy thing today." Her mother teased Madison as she knew that her young daughter was just very nervous and bouncy. Madison knew her mother knew that she was nervous, so she didn't respond.

"What are we cooking, Mother?" Madison asked her mother, making her mother raise one eyebrow at her.

"Well, _I'm _cooking fried chicken with noodles. _You _can watch." Her mother corrected as she lifted Madison and placed her on the counter, making Madison looked at her in shock.

"Mother!" Madison cried out, wanting to get down from the counter. Her mother gave her a small glare which made her quiet down.

"You are not helping me because you need to save your strength for tonight." She tells Madison, who understood her mother's reasoning, but she left Sakura in her room to do anything and she was probably bored in the room.

"You're right, Mother. But, can I still sprinkle the sleeping powder?" Madison begged childishly, making her mother giggle at her.

"Of course, but you do know the correct amount to put in it?" Her mother asked her.

"Just a small dose." Madison tells her mother.

"Good." She just wanted to make sure that Madison won't accidentally put too much in Sakura's plate as sleeping drugs can be quite fatal.

As her mother cooked, Madison watched her mother with childish curiosity as her mother had forbidden her to cook for the night. She didn't know the real reason why her mother banned her from cooking, but she didn't mind.

...

When dinner was finally done, Madison's mother had her sprinkle the sleeping drug onto Sakura's plate so she could stir the powder into the food so Sakura wouldn't noticed anything strange about the food. "Go get Sakura." Madison did what she was told to and when she arrived at her room, Sakura was reading Madison's diary, which wasn't a secret to Sakura in the first place, but she was still worried that Sakura had read the entire diary. _Why did I leave it in here? _Madison thought to herself as Sakura stared at her for a long while.

"Is the food ready?" Sakura asked Madison with a smile on her face. Madison couldn't trust her voice so she simply nodded. Sakura knew that she had almost gave Madison a heart attack because she read her diary without Madison being in the room with her. "Sorry for reading your diary, by the way, but I wanted to read it to keep from falling asleep." Sakura explained to Madison. Now, Madison felt guilty for leaving Sakura alone in her large room.

"Sorry about leaving you in here." She spoke weakly as she felt Sakura wrap her arms around Madison to hug her.

"It's fine. It's very peaceful in here." Sakura admitted to Madison. Madison grinned at Sakura's response at being left in her room.

"Ready to go eat dinner?" Madison asked Sakura. Sakura responded with a cheerful answer and they walked down the stairs together. When Madison's mother noticed the two girls walking with each other, she grinned at the two as she put the plates down. The woman motioned to Sakura where to eat as Madison would sit beside her regardless of where Sakura would be placed. Madison's mother sat with the girls so she could out Madison at ease about the situation. However, Madison herself didn't know this as she started to question her mother. "What about work?" She asked with an innocent face. Sakura also knew that Madison's mother also works a lot.

"I'm here to make your guest feel at home." She answered out loud. _And, to help you not blow your fuse out of sheer nervousness. _She thought as she watched Madison eat her food. Madison watched Sakura as her mother searched Madison's face. _Good. She's relaxing and Sakura is finished eating already. Poor child must have been hungry. _She thought. "How was school?" She asked Sakura.

"School was great. I'm glad Madison invited me over for the weekend." Sakura tells Madison's mother. "Thank you for having me over." She added so she wouldn't be deemed impolite. Madison's mother giggled at Sakura.

"You are always welcomed here, you know that." She tells the young girl. Madison waited a while to speak to her mother as she wanted Sakura to be asleep so she could speak to her mother. After a few peaceful minutes, Sakura was cutely snoring away.

"Mother, I'm glad you stayed with us." She tells her mother. The woman rolled her eyes playfully.

"Just get upstairs." She tells Madison as the woman was very eager to see the results of the plan. Madison nodded her head and she tried to lift Sakura, but the girl was too easy for her. Madison's mother helped her carry Sakura to her room.

"If you need anything, the bodyguards will attend to you. See you later." Madison's mother closed the door, making Madison almost hyperventilate, but she calmed when when she remembered that she had gotten far in her plan. _So far, so good. _She thought. She watched Sakura sleep for a little while longer until she went to her closet to pull out her tools. She pulled out the rope, dildo, vibrator and a flogger brush. Madison blushed when she realized that this was really going to happen. Shw stripped out of her school clothes to leave her naked. Madison then decided that she would just leave herself with just a purple shirt on. She decided to use the rope early as she didn't want Sakura to run away when she wakes up.

She tied Sakura's wrists above her head and she tied her feet to the lower end of the bed post. She then decided to wait until Sakura woke up to start.

...

Sakura woke up and she tried to rub her head, but found that she could not move. She didn't look alarmed as she saw that she was still in Madison's room. She then sighed in relief, knowing that she was somewhat safe. _What is that crazy girl up to now? _Sakura wondered as she noticed that she was naked. Madison then appeared to Sakura. "Oh, you're awake. Great, I can finally show you how much I love you." Madison's words were purred out and Sakura only reacted with a soft smile. She couldn't get mad at the girl.

"Okay, just don't hurt me too much." Sakura pleaded with Madison. Madison was appalled that Sakura would even think that.

"You know that I won't hurt you." Madison tells Sakura as the girl smiled at her friend at being relieved. Madison grabbed the vibrator as she placed the tool on Sakura's core so she couldn't rush the process, but she wanted Sakura to be wet enough so she could use the dildo. Madison set the vibrator on the lowest volume as she wanted to get the dildo ready. Sakura moaned as she couldn't believe that the vibrator made her feel good. She watched Madison lick the dildo, which made her become horny. Madison didn't feel Sakura's eyes on her until she glanced up to see Sakura gazing into her soul. Madison smirked at Sakura's face as it had nothing but pure pleasure on her face. "Does it feel good, my little Sakura?" She asked Sakura as she was still trying to prepare the dildo. Sakura registered Madison's words, but her vocal cords were being used to moan so she settled with answering Madison with a small nod. Madison giggled as she wanted Sakura to use her words. "Words, Sakura." Sakura couldn't believe the girl's demand, but she tried to speak.

"It...feels good." Sakura was able to finished her statement as the vibrator just caused her more pleasure. Unknown to her, Madison had increased the vibrator's setting, but Madison knew that Sakura's head wasn't clear, so she figured that Sakura didn't really care about the setting. She just cared about the pleasure that Madison was giving her. Madison smiled to herself. _The plan is working so smoothly, but why did Sakura agree so easily to it? _She thought that Sakura wanted Li, but as she watched Sakura's eyes stare at hers, Madison then realized that maybe, Sakura wanted something different. After a few more minutes of Sakura feeling the vibrator on her wet core, Madison turned off the tool and took it off of Sakura's body. Sakura moaned in frustration at the loss of the vibrator, but she quickly moaned when Madison had put the dildo on her core. Sakura moaned as Madison rubbed the dildo up and down. Madison didn't want to just put the dildo in as she knew that it can hurt for the very first time.

"How do you feel, Sakura?" Madison asked as she did want to make sure that Sakura was okay. She loves Sakura as she didn't want to hurt her too much.

"I feel good, but I feel ready to burst." Sakura was honest as she knew that Madison was the one giving her extreme pleasure as she wanted more from the girl. Sakura moved to try to keep the dildo into her body, but Madison moved it away, making her cry out in frustration. _This girl is teasing and killing me here! _Sakura thought in both pleasure and anger.

"Please, Sakura. Wait a little while longer." Madison pleaded with Sakura. Sakura heard the plead in Madison's voice and she relaxed her body. Madison grabbed the black flogger blush and she tried not to crack it too hard against Sakura's body, but Sakura was too impatient as she knew what the flogger blush was.

"Harder." Sakura begged Madison. Madison was shocked at Sakura begging for the whip to be used harder.

"Are you sure?" Madison asked, preparing the whip as Sakura mentally prepared herself for the pain.

"Give it to me." Sakura begged as her eyes showed that she was in deep arousal and thus wouldn't care for the marks that would be left over. Madison nodded as she cracked the brush, however, it was a hard crack as it was what Sakura wanted. When the flogger made contact, Sakura couldn't even register the hit being painful. All she knew was pleasure. Madison did this couple of times until Sakura begged to come. Madison then decided that Sakura was ready for the dildo and she placed the tool on Sakura's core that was even wetter.

Sakura moaned from the dildo being placed on her core. "This may hurt a little bit." Madison warned Sakura as she entered the dildo inside of Sakura's warm core. Sakura cried out from the slight pain as she felt that she was being pinched in her core. Madison moaned as well as she felt Sakura's warm core on her hand as she moved her fingers to feel Sakura's wet core. Madison couldn't believe that heat from Sakura. "You really wanted this." She was shocked at Sakura. _When can admit to Madison that I love her back?! _Sakura was impatient with both Madison and herself.

"Of course, you crazy girl." Sakura moaned out as she tried not to come as Madison haven't told her to come yet. "I love this and I...let me come!" Sakura begged Madison as she was waiting for the order.

"You're waiting on me to command me?" Madison asked. Sakura was so close to pulling her arms out of the ropes so she could pull Madison on top of her if Madison didn't let her come.

"Yes, you are my mistress, are you not?" Sakura asked the girl. Madison was then shocked as she realized that Sakura read everything in her diary, even her most dirty little secrets.

"Sakura, I..." Madison couldn't finish her words as Sakura pulled her wrists out from the ropes to pull Madison on top of her.

"You silly little fool." Sakura tells Madison as she waited for the girl to claim her lips. Madison did what Sakura wanted as she placed her lips on hers. _Finally, she kissed me! _Sakura thought. As they kissed, Madison whispered for Sakura to come and Sakura exploded like a bomb as she came against Madison's soaked core.

"You mean you knew this whole time?" Madison asked as Sakura took a breather. Sakura's chest heaved up and down as Madison placed her head on Sakura's chest. She would hear the rapid beating of Sakura's heart. _Her heart is beating so fast. _Madison couldn't believe how fast Sakura's heart was beating.

"Talk later. Sleep now." Sakura told Madison as she fell asleep in Madison's gentle asleep. The other girl shook her head at Sakura and she kissed her forehead.

...

The next day, Madison was wondering why _she _was sore instead of Sakura. Sakura had all of the action. "Why am I so sore?" Madison begged of her mother and Sakura. Her mother couldn't believe her daughter sometimes while Sakura giggled at Madison's predicament. Madison's mother left the two girls alone so they could talk about what happened last night.

"You silly girl. You forgot that I'm flexible. You are not. What happened last night took a huge toll on your body." Sakura tells Madison. Madison groaned as she knew that she was going to be sick in bed for a little while. "But, don't worry, we have plenty of time to talk while you rest." Sakura tells Madison as she twisted some of Madison's hair around her finger. Both girls were wearing nightshirts as they were too lazy to put on regular clothes and Madison was pretty much out of it was she was sore.

"Yeah, we have time to talk. By the way, you never answered my question from last night." Madison tells Sakura. Sakura giggled at her lover.

"Well, that was your fault wanting to talk after you showed me that you loved me last night. Also, the answer to your question is no, I didn't know you loved me the whole time. It still didn't register even as I read your diary. It only blew my mind that my best friend wanted to show a good time. No, I didn't realize you loved me until I wanted you to kiss me." Sakura explained to Madison.

"So, your impatient nature from last night was from you loving me back?" Madison asked. Sakura wanted to bang her head against the wall. Sakura forced her lips onto Madison's lips as she was trying to give Madison the message. When she pulled back, Sakura could see that Madison was in bliss at the kiss. Sakura giggled at her lover's reaction. _Did I react like that last night? _She thought and she remembered everything from last night. _Yep, I totally reacted like that last night. _She thought as she gazed over Madison. When Madison was finally brought out of her blissful moment, Sakura knew that she can ask her question.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked. Madison gazed into Sakura's eyes as she could feel the sincerity of Sakura and she smiled at her lover.

"Yes, it does." Madison answered as she kissed Sakura again. _Man, this girl sure loves to kiss me. But, I'm not complaining. _Sakura thought as she simply wrapped her arms around Madison's neck so she could enjoy the kiss. Madison had her arms around Sakura's waist.

Neither of the two girls wanted the kiss to end as they found happiness in one another.


End file.
